


Saved

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: more archiving of older fics





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> more archiving of older fics

 

Silence descended on the deserted street, chasing the echo of deadly gunshots deeper into the night. Random lights washed the cobbled road with a pallid yellow light. The tap of his boot heels on the worn flagstones set up a lonely rhythm. He tried to walk with a lighter step, unwilling to wake the malevolence that slept around him. Where was everyone? 

He’d chased two of Connor’s gang into this dismal block, but they’d disappeared when he’d rounded the corner. He nervously took in his surroundings. Three and four story tenements loomed over him; their darkened windows hiding unknown dangers. Sweat crept slowly down his temple and more gathered on his upper lip. He used his sleeve to wipe at the irritation. Walking more quietly now, gun poised next to his right ear, he stepped carefully amongst the rubbish lining the kerb; rousing the inevitable rats would give his position away.

He stopped to listen, pressing himself against the graffiti adorned wall of the closed patisserie. There were no sounds in the night apart from his own quickened breaths. The gunfire he heard earlier had died out. Bodie had either got his man, or – no – that didn’t bear thinking about. 

He slid silently along the wall. A shop on the corner had its lights on. Still open? He reached the corner and peered into the chemists. There was movement behind the dirty glass windows. He recognized Connor’s men – and Bodie. Cover abandoned, he ran to the door. He saw Bodie go down and the two men run towards the back of the shop. Before he could enter the building an explosion tossed him back out into the street. He covered his head as glass and debris rained down on him.

“Bodie!”

Ignoring his own cuts and bruises he raced back to the burning shop.

“Bodie!” Thick smoke and flames billowed from what had been the doorway. “Bodie!”

“Ray.” 

He heard his name being called, over and over again. Coughing as the heat seared his lungs, eyes streaming, all he could see was a hand reaching out to him through the acrid smoke. 

“Ray.”

”Bodie!” He reached into the smoke and flames to grasp the searching hand. Heat blistered his palm and fingers but he reached deeper into the smoke. He couldn’t catch Bodie’s hand. Tears running down his cheeks, struggling for breath, he managed to call out "Bo-die" before the world faded to black.

 

“Ray.” 

Bodie? The voice continued to call to him.

“C’mon, mate. Wake up.”

He struggled against hands holding him back, keeping him from getting to his partner.

“Ray. Easy, Ray. You’re all right. I’m all right. Open your eyes, sunshine.”

His eyes opened. Cracked white ceiling. Starched sheets. Smell of antiseptic. Hospital. He turned his head to see Bodie leaning over him. He smiled at the blackened, soot covered face. He raised a hand to clear some of the grime from the end of Bodie’s nose, but found his hands encased in bandages. Bodie gently covered one of those hands with both of his own. 

Puzzled, he met Bodie’s eyes. “What happened?”

Bodie’s lips softly brushed against his and Bodie whispered, “You saved me.”


End file.
